Into the Light
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Kent and Chandler have been together for a short while, but something is holding Kent back. Can Chandler convince Kent to trust in him?


_Hi again,_

_Felt the urge to write a short story this time until I come up with another idea for another multi-chapter story. Plus I miss Whitechapel so I thought I'd upload this for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

"Mm. Joe, wait," Kent protested gently. He stopped in mid-kiss when he realized what Chandler's intentions were. He wasn't settling for just a good night kiss.

"What's the matter?"

"The lights," the younger man reminded him uncomfortably. "Turn them off."

Chandler frowned slightly. "I want to see you whenever we make love, Emerson. I want to see all of you."

Kent buried his face against Chandler's chest. "Please," he whispered ever so softly.

"It's been three months since we started seeing each other. Don't you trust me enough by now?"

Kent's head jerked up immediately. "Of course I do!"

Chandler reached up with his fingers to cradle Kent's cheek. "But not enough to see your scars, is that it?"

Kent lowered his gaze guiltily in response. "I don't want you to see me that way."

"In what way?"

"Weak. Vulnerable. Imperfect."

"Then we're a matched set. I have those exact same foibles."

"I'm serious, Joe. Seeing those ugly scars remind me of how I couldn't defend myself that time. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. I'll never forget that feeling as long as I live."

"It wasn't your fault, Emerson. It was mine. Why do you think I tried to beat the crap out of Jimmy?"

"That was for me?" Kent replied in surprise. "You said it was to get his DNA sample."

Chandler leaned over to brush his lips across Kent's forehead. "That was partially true. But I wanted to get back at them on your behalf even though it wasn't nearly enough. As long as there is breath in me, I will do everything I can to protect you, Emerson."

Kent reached up with his hand to place it on Chandler's smooth cheek. "This is one thing you can't protect me from, Joe. The memories will always be there…along with the scars."

"So that's it. You're going to let those bastards win and let them hinder you from living your life. I never thought you were one to run away from a challenge."

Kent turned away abruptly. "You weren't there, Joe. I was."

Chandler immediately regretted his harsh words. He brought Kent back into his arms, and held the younger detective closely. Kent felt like he was wrapped up in warm a protective cocoon. He knew that Chandler was only trying to help, but he didn't understand; but not for lack of trying.

"I know that I wasn't there when you needed me. And I know that I can't erase the bad memories, but I'm here now and I want to help you heal even if it's a little bit."

"You won't run away if I show you?" Kent asked uneasily.

"I learned a long time ago that running away never solved anything. You taught me that. Anyways, you could never do anything that would drive me away. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Kent smiled shyly at his friend, lover, and partner. "You're very stubborn, do you know that?"

Chandler lowered his head to brush his lips against Kent's. "I've been told that on occasion. Emerson, if you don't want me to see, I'll respect your decision. I want you to know that no matter what happens, my feelings for you won't change."

Kent swallowed nervously, before answering. "All right."

He got up to a sitting position and turned around. With nervous fingers, he slowly lowered his bathrobe over his creamy white shoulders, hesitating slightly when the soft material pooled around his waist. His heart beat an uneven tempo as he could feel Chandler's gaze on his backside. Kent let the robe fall unheeded to the mattress in a soft pile. He then positioned himself on his side, laying naked and vulnerable before of his lover's eyes. Kent nervously gripped the sheets tightly in his hand waiting for Chandler's response. He suddenly heard a hiss of shock as Chandler drew in his breath, seeing for the first time just how deep the scars were. It wasn't just Kent's buttocks that had been striped so viciously, but the scarred welts on Kent's fair skin began from the small of his back and trailed all the way down to the upper part of his thighs on both sides.

Chandler's heart tightened painfully at what Kent had gone through. He could have spent the rest of his life in a wheelchair. The thought was sobering as it reminded Chandler the dangers of their profession. The viciousness and sheer barbarity of the attack on a defenseless and innocent person was bad enough, but the Krays had attacked one of Chandler's own team members to intimidate him. It still angered the DI to this day. And that was before he finally realized his feelings for Kent. The fact that the inhumane bastards had no qualms about targeting an officer of the law made it worse.

"Joe? Say something, please."

Chandler responded by laying down on the bed behind Kent and brought him against his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger detective.

"My beautiful and courageous Emerson," he murmured softly.

Kent was startled when he felt wet tears against his skin as Chandler buried face against Kent's shoulder, silently crying. Kent felt overwhelmed as he realized the depth of Chandler's love for him. He felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders ever since the attack. At the time, he had felt shame, embarrassment and a lingering fear of how people would perceive him, especially his beloved DI. But all his fears and worries disappeared in the blink of an eye the moment Chandler wrapped his arms around him.

No words were spoken between them. None were needed. Chandler and Kent ended up falling asleep in each other's arms and awoke with a smile on their faces as they made love in the wee hours of the morning. Kent didn't have to face the darkness by himself anymore. The steady beat of Chandler's heart beneath his cheek as he laid next him was enough for Kent. And it was more than enough for Chandler.

The End

_Posted: 13Jul2014_


End file.
